stars2huntfandomcom-20200214-history
Agility Guide
I know what you’re all thinking, ‘Agility is so boring!’ and admittedly I agree. Because running round and round in circles doesn’t sound like many people’s idea of fun. It wasn’t until I tried showing a real-life friend of mine around the map (who had 1 agility at the time) that I realised how useful it really is. At level 1 agility you have to stop and rest when running from the cabbage patch to a house in Rimmington. At 85 agility I can get from A to B in without resting or using potions. To put it another way, it saves time both running and when using short-cuts as well as making all your Runescaping activities more efficient. Tips before we start Try to weigh as little as possible, not only does this keep your run energy from wearing down as quickly, but you also fail obstacles less. Here’s a list of wearable items that reduce weight: Boots of lightness: -4.5kg, Temple of Ikov quest Spotted / Spottier cape: -2kg, 40 hunter required/ -4.5kg, 66 hunter required Penance Gloves: -7kg, Barbarian Assault minigame Reward Agile Legs: -10kg, 250 perfect laps of advanced gnome course (85 agility) Agile Top: -12kg, 250 perfect laps of advanced barbarian course (90 agility) This totals a whopping '-38kg' when all these items are worn together. If you don’t have penance gloves you might want to bring a regen bracelet instead (although penance gloves are preferable) as this increases the rate at which you heal. You will also need food for most courses as you can fail obstacles on them, jugs of wine and cakes are good, cheap choices. Summer pies will heal 22 hp in 2 bites (11 hp a bite) while boosting your agility level which will reduce your failure rate, but are more expensive. Boosts You don’t always need the required level to enter the course. For example to enter the wilderness course you need to cross a ridge requiring 52 agility. Eating a summer pie could get you in at level 47, but you will need supplies to keep your agility level boosted while using the course. It’s not always recommended as you may fail more often, but a good idea if you’re totally bored of the course best for your level. Agility Potion boosts level by 3Summer pie boosts by 5Yellow spicy stew boosts up to 6 (need to free Evil Dave in recipe for disaster)Terrorbird’s Special by 2 levels (needs 52 summoning)Abyssal lurker’s Special by 4 levels (needs 62 summoning) So how do we train agility? Here is the short version, scroll down for more information on each course. Levels 1 - 35 Gnome Stronghold Agility Levels 35 - 52 Barbarian Outpost Levels 40 – 52 Agility Pyramid Levels 52 – 80 Wilderness Course Levels 60 – 70 Werewolf Course Levels 65 – 80 Ape Atoll Levels 80 – 85 Dorgeshkaan Levels 85 – 99 Advanced Gnome Levels 90 – 99 Advanced Barbarian That seems like a lot of hopping around however some courses require certain quests to be completed. I won’t be going into detail about the obstacles in each course, as it’s quite obvious once you get there Levels 1 -35 Gnome Stronghold Agility How to get there: Spirit tree to the gnome tree stronghold, Gnome glider to the grand tree, run North West from Ardougne. Requirements: None Details: Getting to level 35 should take no more than 3 hours. Take no armour for low weight, you will also not need food as you cannot fail any obstacle on this course. XP per hour: Roughly 7.5k Levels 20 – 35 Monkey Bars in Edgeville dungeon wilderness How to get there: Go into Edgeville dungeon, go north through the gate into the wilderness and north past the rogues and Deadly Red Spiders. Requirements: 20 agility, Moderate defence/Plenty of food Details: Take a 1 click teleport, some armour if your low defence and take a lot of food. This obstacle is in level 7 wilderness, and as such you will encounter the dreaded Revenant. They occasionally pass through here but are rarely your level. Just keep clicking on the monkey bars between the Deadly Red Spiders and the Earth warriors, each pass will net you 20xp and the bars can’t be failed. It’s a little bit faster than the gnome course but isn’t recommended for anyone with less than 20 defence. XP per hour: Roughly 10k Levels 35 – 52 Barbarian Outpost How to get there: Games necklace teleport to Barbarian outpost Requirements: 35 agility, Complete Bar crawl miniquest Details: Before you start make sure you have teleportation to get out as it’s quite far from the nearest bank. A lot of people will say that Skullball is faster. I tried it myself and failed it miserably. However it is of course down to your own preference. And I’d rather do something that’s less reliant on good clicking. XP per hour: 12k Levels 40 – 52 Agility Pyramid How to get there: Pharaoh Sceptre, Magic carpet to Sophenem/Nardah Requirements: 30 agility Recommended: Desert Robes and many water skins (or enchanted tiara) and food. If you’ve done Lunar Diplomacy and Dream Mentor + 68 magic, take Humidify’s to refill your waterskins. Details: This is one of my personal favourite courses. You climb up the pyramid where you collect the golden pyramid at the top. Be sure to trade this pyramid in to Simon Templeton who will give you 1k gp for it (it weights 11kg so don’t keep several to trade to him to save time). Be sure to watch your water! There is a bank just north in Nardah, or in Sophenem if you have completed the quest Contact! XP per hour: 10k – 40k Levels 52 – 80 Wilderness Course How to get there: Lever from Edgeville/Ardougne (take a knife to cut the web) Requirements: 52 agility to cross the ridge, 49 to complete the obsticles (47 with summer pie) Recommended: Dragonhide armour, good food and antipoisons. (to protect form revs) If your attacked make your way down the ladder ASAP, or spam log out as you go through the pipe. Details: Beware as this course take place in high level wilderness, and revs can attack you. This course can also be done in Bountyhunter worlds; however Pkers also like to hang out there. Make sure you don’t take anything with you that you mind losing. As if you die you may be unable to get back to your grave in time. Plenty of food is a must. XP per hour: 28k - 40k (you can get about 120k exp/h if you use brawling gloves, use them when you climb wall at the end to make them last longer, they should last about 750k exp) (depending of amount of revs Levels 60 – 70 Werewolf Course How to get there: Fairy ring CKS, Ectophial Requirements: 60 agility, Creature of Frenkenstein quest, Ring of Charos Details: After entering the trapdoor, go west towards the overly excited trainer. Click on the stepping stones to start and a stick will be thrown for you. Make sure you pick this stick up on the way to get a bonus. The only obstacle you can fail is the death slide at the end. Make sure you have over 300 life points before you go on it, as it can damage hard. Also note that you cannot wear any head gear when doing this course. Nearest bank is in Canifis. XP per hour: up to 50k Levels 65 – 80 Ape Atoll How to get there: Talk to Daero in the Grand Tree. Teleport to Ape Atoll. Requirements: 48 agility, Monkey Madness quest, Ninja Greegree (both types work) Details: One of the more popular courses. I recommend taking a knife with which to cut a pineapple that spawns near the end of the course. At level 75 you no longer need food. So bare this in mind when preparing yourself. It is also recommended you bring a teleport to leave with, making sure that when you remove your Greegree to teleport you are away from all monkeys (the 2nd floor of the building near the end of the course is perfect for this). World 46 is the unofficial world for this course. XP per hour: 35k at level 60, 55k at level 75 Levels 80 – 85 Dorgeshkaan How to get there: Fairy Ring AJQ, Dorgesh-kaan sphere Requirements: 80 agility, Death to Dorgeshkaan quest Recommended: Light Source (Seers headband ftw) Details: This course can be used for both ranged and agility XP, since this is an agility guide, I will talk about the agility part of it. Firstly talk to Turgall found in a hut to the North-East. He will give you a spanner and 2 items he would like (you only need to get one). For Agility you will need to collect one of the following: Cog, Lever, Power box. Go through the agility course to the generator room at the end and use the spanner to redeem one of the items. Go back through the course to give it to Turgall. If you fail the course it will be destroyed and you will need to recollect the item before talking to Turgall again. XP per hour: 50k – 55k Levels 85 – 99 Advanced Gnome How to get there: Spirit tree to the gnome tree stronghold, Gnome glider to the grand tree Requirements: 85 agility (although using a boost here is recommended) Details: At last you are able to start working towards your Agile Legs. You can only fail one obstacle, the signpost run, which will slow you down considerably but at least you still get the same amount of XP. Talk to a gnome trainer to find out how many laps you have left to do before getting your agile legs. Should you lose them you can also get them back from a gnome trainer for free. XP per hour: 60k – 68k Levels 90 – 99 Advanced Barbarian How to get there: Games Necklace Requirements: 90 agility Details: There is much discussion over whether using advanced gnome or advanced barbarian course is faster to 99. At level 93 you will no longer fail this course. This course will also give you your Agile Top after completing 250 laps and talking to Gunnjorn. XP per hour: 66k – 72k Penance Horn I decided the penance horn needed its own little section. The penance horn is an item that once filled will give roughly double XP when training Agility, Firemaking and Mining. To fill the horn you play the minigame Barbarian Assault (BA) in any role (one tip for BA: CALL!) I am not going to go into details about BA now, however you will need a good team to make filling the horn for agility efficient. In general I would not advise filling the horn as usually the time you’ve spent filling it would have gotten you more XP training. However I tend to use it when I am bored of running around in circles and am in desperate need of a break. Barbarian Assault worlds are worlds 6, 67 and 71. Although getting a team of friends together and using a world of your own is recommended. Additional Information I have not included every single agility course, as not only would this take forever but I simply don’t like some courses (such as Brimhaven agility arena and Skullball). However if you wish to see such courses on here let me know. If you have any questions feel free to message me. Enjoy!